No Honeymoon
by LoliTurk
Summary: A look back on the forced union of two nations and a hopeful glance to the future that lies ahead. Germancest.


Ludwig stood in front of a mirror and added the last few details to his uniform.

The grand church was chosen for the ceremony because it was the oldest and fanciest one in the nation. The architecture was beautiful and the decorations were horrendous, flags and eagles covered the walls in an act of political vomit. Everything was staged to be propaganda symbolism at its finest; from the colors of the flowers to the medals dangling on his uniform.

It was oddly comical to be given awards and promotions for the sole purpose of their appearance in his wedding photos. Young men spend so much effort and risk their lives in hopes of earning a little piece of metal in a cardboard box.

Funny, isn't it?

As the blonde dressed, a round priest gave him the same speech he had heard a thousand times before. He wondered if he should feel sorry for the little man because it seems like he believes his own nonsense.

"This wedding represents the great unity of the Germanic people and complete faith in one's country…"

He rolled his eyes at the pompous lies and hoped his brother was faring better.

…..

In another room, two women dressed in Dirndl ambushed the Prussian and flung him head-first into a bath of rosewater. The scented water was splashed everywhere and the two pig-tailed blondes laughed at the drowned rat. The white-haired German tore at the soaked clothing clinging to his skin and barked at his captors "The water's fucking cold, you bastards!"

The larger of the two crossed her muscled arms and sneered "It would have been hot if you hadn't struggled the entire way here! Now be good and make yourself clean for your husband." Her country accent was thicker than the other, Gilbert decided to call her 'Olga'.

He turned his back on the Schwarzenegger sisters and began to undo his nightshirt. Snatching up a bar of sweet-smelling soap, he glared at the women "Can I have some privacy?"

They grumbled about the poor choice of a wife and slammed the door behind them, leaving Gilbert alone.

It seems he spends every day being trotted around and displayed like a show dog. It wasn't fair to see a group of fat old men rewrite hundreds of year's worth of history because they didn't like how it sounds.

Hearing the door click shut, he threw his shirt back on and made for the windows. As soon as Gilbert threw open the latch, a blast of frigid February air nearly knocked him down. Wishing he had dry clothes, he breathed on his hands and jumped into the snow below.

The thin layer of powder did little to break his fall and his soggy pajamas did even less. Still, he broke into a run towards the vehicles when a guard spotted him. The burly man drew his gun and shouted for him to stop, the Prussian didn't listen. A gunshot whizzed by his thigh and he was tackled to the ground by a second guard. Gilbert's hands were pulled behind his back and cuffed. Ruby eyes watched a drop of red on white, a rock under the ice had split his lip and he was hauled to his feet.

Bits of snow clung to his body as he was shoved and prodded into a different room. The white-haired man was not oblivious to the words that were spoken about him. _Savage,_ they called him, _un-German. _He scoffed at them, there is nothing 'German' about this! This is monstrous!

Still he fought, because his brother could not.

The women returned to tie him to a chair and gag him, somehow managing to avoid his snapping jaws. They worked quickly and carefully, applying make-up to hide his bruises and make him more feminine. They're too good at this, Gilbert thought and wondered how many others the duo had kidnapped like this.

Olga slathered on rouge to return color lost by the cold with a stiff brush "You are very lucky to be marring one of greatest officers the Deutsch Reich has to offer. Many girls would be happy to take your place." _Then let one of them do it and get me out of here! _

…_._

Ludwig glanced at his watch as he stood at the altar, hoping the ceremony would end swiftly. His heart pounded like he was waiting for his execution.

The band played a ridiculously cheerful tune which suddenly changed to a wedding march. The blonde's head snapped up at the sound of grand doors being thrown open. His breath hitched at the sight of his brother draped in white.

Gems adorning his bodice glittered while stunning white lace hugged his curves, giving the illusion of a woman's body. Prussia's new prime minister walked him down the aisle with their arms linked. A bouquet of blood-hued roses expertly hid the chains linking the Prussian's wrists together. There was much hesitation in his steps and if he wasn't held so tightly, Gilbert would be gone.

When they stood side-by-side, Ludwig lifted the gossamer veil and never met his eyes. The blonde dropped his gaze in shame as the priest began to speak. A white gloved hand reached out to hold his brother's. "_Look at me West," _he urged._ "Don't think about them, just focus on me."_

With great reluctance, sapphire eyes lifted to see a smile. _"I love you."_

The German blushed and looked away "_How can you still care about me? After everything I've done?_"

"_Because I know it's not your fault._" Gilbert nudged his sibling _"I'll get us out of this somehow, don't worry. In the meantime you can laugh at me for being in a dress." _

The corners of Ludwig mouth were tugged upwards into a smile, his older brother always knew how to cheer him up. _"You do look lovely."_

"_Thanks, I hear forced marriages are all the rage in Poland."_

A loud snort escaped before the blonde could stop it. The Nazi elite and their wives gave him an odd stare and Ludwig had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. _"I love you too, East."_

The "I do" portion was omitted from the ceremony, as well as anything else deemed undesirable, to avoid potential embarrassment. Upon hearing his cue, the younger brother kissed Gilbert on the lips with the upmost tenderness and the ceremony was over.

….

Many decades later, Ludwig gazed over the faded photographs with mixed emotions. He had been cleaning the attic moments ago,

"Damn that wedding was tacky, it looks like the Reichstag threw up on it!" His brother laughed as he looked over the blonde's shoulder. "All it needed was somebody performing 'Springtime for Hitler' at the reception!"

The German had to chuckle and his sibling questioned "Do you remember what happened afterwards?" Ludwig glanced at him smugly, feigning forgetfulness "I don't know, maybe you should remind me…"

Gilbert crawled into his brother's lap, straddling his hip and held Ludwig's cross in his palm. The lacquered silver glinted in his hand "I promised you that as long as you wear this, I would always love you. No matter what circumstances or how many miles come between us and that my vow to you is stronger than that of any ring."

Strong hands framed the Prussian's face as he was pulled down for a loving kiss. "…And I promised on the cross that we share to always cherish you as you are, and that I would defeat the obstacles that divide us. No matter how difficult or how long it takes."

They kissed again, enjoying the intimacy of each other's heat. This is how it should be, the brothers believed, wrapped up in each other's arms with nothing to tear them apart. The elder brother broke the kiss to hold Ludwig to his chest. "We're still here even after everything we've been through; Two World Wars, Berlin Wall, Feliciano…"

The blonde nodded dumbly and hugged him. "…Wait, what?"

Ludwig arched a brow at his brother in confusion "Did you just compare a silly Italian with the Berlin wall?" That was like saying a dog chewing on your shoe is like being shot.

The white-haired German poked him in the nose and spoke matter-of-factly "Anything that is in your bed and naked that's not me, I don't like."

He was speechless, but it did explain Gilbert's hostility towards the brunette. All Ludwig could do was laugh "What am I going to do with you?"

Lithe arms snaked around the blonde's neck, "If I may make a few suggestions regarding that we never did have a honeymoon…" Ludwig took the hint and swept him up in his arms, with a peck on the cheek he said "I'm so happy I married you."


End file.
